Mother's Intuition
by LadeeBear
Summary: Connie Monroe hated to see her daughter upset. Companion to "Falling for the Falls, Part 2" through Connie's POV. Sonny/Chad, one-shot.


**Hello lovely fanfiction friends! It has been way too long since I have written anything for you all (between work and a summer fiction-writing workshop, my creative energy has been tapped). But I come bearing a gift in light of this past week's episode, "Falling for the Falls, Part 2." If you all were able to watch it, you know that it was definitely the cutest of the cute episodes. :) This entire episode made me realize exactly how much I had missed the appearance of Sonny's mother, Connie. She was so supportive and hilarious in the episode that I thought I would do a little ficlet/companion piece to the episode through her point-of-view.**

**So, as always, sit back and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Please don't sue – I need money to pay my tuition next semester._

_Spoilers: Anything up until "Falling for the Falls, Part 2" is fair game._

* * *

Mother's Intuition

Connie Monroe hated to see her daughter upset.

She hated it even more that her favorite teenage melodramatic actor was the cause of the aforementioned upset-ness. And so, like any good mother would do, she sucked in a breath and willingly sacrificed that which was highly important to her.

Which is why, at the moment, like a very, _very _good mother (seriously, Sonny would have to award her some sort of "Mom of the Year" trophy for this later on), Connie Monroe picked up her daughter's trashcan and walked into the living room.

"Honey?"

Sonny looked up from where she was cuddled in her Blarmie (the blanket with arms) and turned her melancholy brown eyes to her mother.

"I got you something that I think might cheer you up." Connie presented her daughter with the trashcan and beamed. "Ta-da," she proclaimed.

Sonny appeared less than amused. "Mom," she began, "I'm not going to throw up over a guy, okay? Especially one that threw up over me."

Clearly, Sonny was not getting the point of the trashcan, Connie thought. In order to demonstrate, the mother plucked the _Mackenzie Falls _season one DVD from their coffee table. Inside of her, there was a little prick of pain.

"Watch," Connie instructed. "_Mackenzie Falls_, season one…done!"

The mother tossed the DVD into the trashcan, and felt a surge of pride when her daughter smiled. If Sonny was hurting, Connie was hurting–and so, she made the noble decision to dispose of everything related to Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny continued to smile, eyes welling with gratefulness, as her mother picked up season two's DVD. "Season two?" Connie continued, tossing it into the can. "Adieu!"

Connie sat down on the couch next to Sonny and smirked. "Come on, try it," she encouraged. "It feels _good_."

Sonny decidedly rose from the couch and shed her Blarmie before picking up the next DVD off the stack. "Season three," she began triumphantly, but stopped. "…what is he doing here?"

_Maybe she's not getting the point of the exercise_, Connie thought.

"No, no, no," her mother affirmed, "the rhyme is the fun part."

Sonny's face turned from one of amusement to one of frustration very quickly. "No, Chad," she insisted. "What is he doing here?"

Connie finally followed her daughter's glare and twisted around on the couch. Sure enough, outside of their third-story apartment window was Chad Dylan Cooper, swinging on a rope. Sonny threw season three into the trashcan angrily before wrapping herself back up in her Blarmie.

"Open the window!" Chad yelled. "Open the window!"

Connie leapt from the couch and walked toward their window, eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "Chad?" she squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"The doorman wouldn't let me in," the blonde star explained.

"Which means he's doing his job," Sonny coldly replied.

It was true–Connie had come home from the grocery store earlier that afternoon to find their usually friendly doorman Barney glaring, dark eyes darting at every blonde head. When she had asked him for an explanation, he relayed that Sonny had instructed that Chad Dylan Cooper was not to be let in under any circumstances.

It was a shame, Barney had told Mrs. Monroe, because every time Chad visited, he brought a muffin basket, and boy was he going to miss those Triple Chocolate Muffins.

Sympathy washed over Connie, despite the fact that she was looking at the boy who had broken her daughter's heart. He _was _on a rope outside of her apartment–that had to count for something, didn't it?

"Sonny, he's on a rope…" Connie explained in a 'come-on-already' sort of way. As she peered back over at the window, the mother frantically added: "…and appears to be slipping."

There was a beat of silence, before Sonny begrudgingly responded. "Fine."

Connie opened the window to let in the flustered actor. "Thank you," he remarked, fumbling through the open window. "Thank you," he repeated, falling into the apartment and onto the floor.

Sonny still sat, unflinching and unmoved by Chad's attempt at reconciliation, arms folded and a scowl gracing her features. Connie crossed her arms and donned her "angry face" as well as Chad stumbled to his feet.

"It's a little chilly out there," he remarked with a half-laugh.

Connie shook her head and chuckled dryly. "Trust me," she said, "it's colder in here." She shot Chad a look, which he intercepted with a tad bit of fear, before looking at her daughter. "Am I right, huh? Up top!"

Sonny glared at her mother's hand, clearly unwilling to give her the high-five she was seeking. Connie looked at Chad. "See? I told you." The mother looked from her daughter to the drama star and rubbed her hands together nervously. She didn't want to be caught in the cross-fire of _that _disaster. "I'll, uh, just leave you two alone then," she responded before darting out of the room and into the safety of her bedroom…

…from which she could conveniently hear their conversation without, of course, being in the way.

Connie flipped through the muted television and listened to the intense conversation that was going on just beyond the bedroom wall.

"You know what, Chad?" Sonny spat. "Why don't you just leave the way you came in?"

Connie Monroe could almost hear Chad's face fall. Her own heart plummeted into her stomach. But something caught her eye as she squinted out the window. Was that?... Connie threw open her bedroom window and her eyes widened. There, on a vast Los Angeles billboard, was her daughter's head, above a caption that read "Chad is a fool for Sonny."

And suddenly, her motherly heart was swelling with pride. She heard Chad's muffled response through the wall.

"Fine," he responded, face evidently falling. "But if you don't mind, I think I'll take this window."

The curtain to their large living room window opened and its panes were pushed apart when Sonny's slipper-covered feet rushed forward.

"Oh my gosh," Sonny exclaimed as Chad smiled behind her. "Chad is a fool for Sonny?" she echoed, reading the massive billboard. There was a pause as she floundered for words.

"I wanted the world to know," he replied sincerely. "I want you to know that I want to be seen with you anywhere, anytime, no matter how…goofy your big brown eyes make me."

Connie placed her hand over her heart and smiled happily, before wiping her eyes which had become a bit misty. And if she knew her daughter (which she liked to believe was true), then Connie knew that Sonny was smiling bashfully, attempting not to burst with happiness.

"I…I don't know what to say," Sonny replied.

"How about yes?" Chad asked.

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows and quietly–so quietly that Connie had to sneak out of her bedroom and into the adjoining hallway to hear–asked a question.

"To what?"

Connie peered around the corner slightly. Chad ran his hand quickly down her arm before grabbing her fingers and looking at her sincerely.

"To giving our first date a second chance."

It was at this point that Connie realized that real life was so much better than _Mackenzie Falls_. Apparently though, she reacted the same as she would a television show.

"Just say yes already!" the mother blurted out. She clapped her hand over her mouth the next instant though, mainly to keep from laughing. A light bulb clicked in her mind, however, and she tiptoed frantically into Sonny's bedroom, retrieving her daughter's shoes.

She returned to hear Sonny's response (which of course was "yes"), and watched as Chad offered his arm to his date.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Sonny smiled, and it was the warm, happy smile that Connie Monroe would give an arm, a leg, and her entire collection of _Mackenzie Falls_ DVDs to see.

"We shall," the brunette said genuinely.

As the pair passed by the hallway, Connie loudly whispered: "Pssst."

Sonny paused and craned her neck. Both mother and daughter beamed as Connie handed Sonny her heels. With a smile, Sonny mouthed "thank you" and was escorted out of the apartment by her heartthrob.

Connie sighed and walked into the living room to shut the window, since the temperature was dropping by the hour. As she closed the curtain, however, the mother turned and peered into the garbage can.

Peering around the room, she plucked the DVDs from the bottom and arranged them neatly on the table again with a triumphant smile.

It was an hour later (after Sonny had texted her friends and then had stormed the Monroe apartment, demanding that Connie give them answers) when Sonny came through the front door, arm-in-arm with Chad. Connie flicked off the television and turned around on the couch.

"So, how was the date?" she asked coyly.

Sonny smiled and looked at Chad, who smiled and looked at Sonny.

"Ah, it was that good? I always wondered what it would be like to have a date on top of a billboard."

"Oh, that was great," Sonny emphasized with a nod of her head. The brunette let go of Chad's arm and walked toward the window. "But that's not why we're smiling."

Sonny pulled back the curtain and Connie rose from her seat, puzzled. Opening the window, the three peered out and Sonny pointed to her billboard.

"Yes, Sonny, I know that you are overjoyed that your face is on a billboard, but…"

Connie squinted and noticed that there were now four familiar teenage figures atop it. One was in the process of drawing a mustache on Chad's face.

"…are those Nico, Tawni, Grady, and Zora up there?" the mother asked, eyes widening.

Chad nodded from behind the women. "Yeah, they waited until we finished our date and then thought it would be amusing to deface my…face." Chad cupped his hands over his mouth and retorted: "Hey guys, you made me look even better."

Sonny chuckled as her cast members looked toward the building in surprise.

"Aren't they going to get in trouble for doing that?" Connie asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Sonny shrugged. "I don't think so. But they will be for another reason…" she finished secretively.

"What?" the mother asked.

"Oh, just watched," Chad laughed.

Yoshi, the sushi chef, approached the teenagers and handed them something. Connie could hear their exclamations from her vantage point at the window.

"What is this?" Nico asked.

The three peered over Nico's shoulder and it was Tawni who responded. "It's the bill for their date," she said with an ironic laugh.

Connie couldn't help but laugh as Chad called out: "Who's the fool now suckahs?"

Sonny's body was shaking with hysterics as she could clearly hear all of them panic. Grady, noticing that Sonny was with Connie and Chad, grabbed the bill. "Hey, Sonny," he said slowly, "would you have any coupons for this?"

The gang looked over at the Monroe apartment expectantly, but Connie merely waved her hand and shut the window once more.

"You know, I love those kids," the mother explained to Sonny and Chad, "but you have to hand it to them–they really do know how to get themselves into messes."

"So true," Sonny mumbled in agreement, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

Chad looked over at his girlfriend and slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into himself. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled with contentment.

"You sleepy?" he asked.

Connie looked at Sonny, who nodded. "She's had a long day," the mother explained, shooting Chad a quick glance.

The actor nodded and kissed Sonny's hair swiftly. "Goodnight, milady," he responded, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Sonny smiled and waved him goodnight. "And, Mrs. Monroe," Chad said, pausing by the front door. Connie looked up at the teenager whose blue eyes were rich and sincere. "I'm sorry about…everything that happened today. Sonny doesn't deserve to be put through that."

Connie nodded her head and a smile stretched on her lips. "You've been forgiven, Chad Dylan Cooper."

With a smile, Chad opened the front door and then closed it behind him.

"Now, Sonny, I want to hear all about your first…"

As Connie turned around, she chuckled. Sonny was already curled up in her Blarmie, snoring happily on the couch. Mrs. Monroe tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead. She flicked off the lamps in the living room and turned to return to her own bedroom before pausing.

Biting her lip, the mother tiptoed back to the coffee table and slid season three out from the stack of _Mackenzie Falls _DVD pile and smiled with glee before hurriedly tiptoeing back to her room.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? **

**Did you at least miss me? :P**


End file.
